


First Step To Change

by ParadoxProphet



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 has began to realizze how he feels about 4. But unless he makes some changes, she'll never notice him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Step To Change

8 may not have been the smartest Stitchpunk, but he knew what love was. He had seen it happen with 6 and 15, 5 and 11, even 7 and 9 amazingly enough. It made him wonder what being in love was like. That's when he began to notice her.

He had never seen 4 as anything more than a little librarian before. But things were different now. He began to see her as someone else. He wanted to hold her in his arms and make her feel special. She and her brother had matured since the destruction of the Fabrication machine. She was like a little lady to him, especially when compared to most of the other females who served as warriors.

But he didn't believe she would ever love him. All his life, he had been a hulking brute who had let his mind wither away under the influence of magnets. And she was so intelligent, she would never see him the same way. After being brought back, he had tried to go under the magnet less and less, which seemed to be improving his state of mind. But he knew it just wasn't enough.

He wanted to change for her. And he knew the first step he had to take in order to make her see that he wasn't a bully anymore. He went out in the Emptiness, his magnet in hand. He looked out in the distance, and threw the magnet with all his might. He hopefully wouldn't be seeing that thing anytime soon. He returned to the library with a sense of pride. At that moment, he decided he was going to read a book when he got back. He may not be the smartest and he may never be, but the least he could do was get smarter.


End file.
